


Love, Still

by PKrathing



Category: offgun
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gun is a mess, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKrathing/pseuds/PKrathing
Summary: Tidak ada yang lebih buruk daripada melihat Gun Atthaphan menerjang masuk ke ruang klub ketika seharusnya dia telah melanggar syarat utama.(offgun dari universum the kissing club, dengan latar waktu yang lebih maju.)
Relationships: Krist Perawat Sangpotirat & Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Love, Still

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih untuk sender secreto yang sudah request off birthday (walaupun aku telat banget)

GUN MEMBUKA PINTU ruang klub dengan begitu keras sampai-sampai daun pintunya membentur dinding sebelah; efek dari kemunculan dadakannya masih tertinggal dari getaran kosen serta riak-riak kecil dalam botol minum Krist ketika dia menegakkan badan dan menatap semua orang di dalam ruangan.

“Aku mau daftar masuk klub.”

Tay mengerjap, lalu menatap Singto, yang juga mendongak dari laptop untuk membalas pandangannya. Krist mendengus keras dan bangkit berdiri, lantas memutar tumit menghadap lelaki berpostur mungil tersebut.

“Kau tidak bisa. Kau pacaran dengan wakil ketua klub kami.”

“Lalu?” tanya Gun, nadanya penuh percaya diri, seperti dia sudah menyimpan senjata pamungkas. Tetapi itu tidak menghentikan Krist melipat kedua lengan di depan dada dan memandanginya tak percaya.

“Lalu apa? Kau sudah melanggar peraturan utama klub ini bahkan sebelum bergabung. Tidak perlu pura-pura bodoh, kau yang paling tahu larangan untuk mencintai siapa pun dalam klub.”

“Ya, maka dari itu aku bertanya,” balas Gun, mengangkat dagu dengan pongah. “Karena kami sudah putus.”

Krist membelalakkan mata, Singto terkesiap pelan, sedangkan Tay segera melompat dari sofa untuk menghampiri Gun. Wajahnya dipenuhi kekhawatiran.

“Gun? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian mendadak putus? Bukankah baru minggu lalu kalian pergi ke— _umph_!”

Kedua tangan Gun telah melayang menangkap tengkuk Tay, memaksanya merunduk, menubrukkan bibir mereka berdua dan menciumnya dalam-dalam. Kini baik Singto maupun Krist langsung menyerbu mereka, menjauhkan keduanya sehingga terpisah sebentangan lengan Singto.

“Kau gila!” seru Krist sambil memeluk sebelah lengan Tay, yang masih tampak linglung dengan serangan dadakan barusan. “Kau anak setan tidak tahu malu, apa yang terjadi padamu?”

Gun mengusap bibir menggunakan punggung tangan, sinar matanya membara oleh kemarahan. “Aku benci bajingan keparat itu.”

* * *

Tidak ada yang bisa menghubungi Off, bahkan Tay, yang konon memiliki nada dering tersendiri agar Off bisa langsung mengangkat teleponnya mendahului segala perkara yang tengah dia kerjakan. Sedikit penyelidakan sana-sini mengungkapkan bahwa Off sedang mengebut mengerjakan tugas bersama teman sekelompoknya. Tenggat waktunya begitu mepet, tengah malam nanti. Tugas itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat, dan nilainya akan berpengaruh besar pada indeks prestasi semester ini.

Tay menurunkan ponsel sesudah berterima kasih pada kenalannya yang sejurusan dengan Off, lalu memandang Krist. Gugup, cemas, dan takut berkelebat di dalam kedua bola matanya, dan Krist tidak yakin apa yang paling ditakuti kakak kelasnya itu: tingkah laku Gun yang ganjil atau justru reaksi Off jika sampai tahu dia sudah dicium pacarnya.

Atau mantan? Krist menggaruk-garuk kulit kepala yang mendadak gatal sejak Gun menerjang masuk. Secara pribadi, dia tidak percaya dua orang itu putus. Selain karena hubungan yang masih seumur jagung, Gun tidak terlihat seperti orang yang suka memainkan kartu ‘putus’, sebesar dia tidak suka dekat-dekat dengan keseluruhan permainan hubungan romantis ini.

“Jadi, uh,” kata Tay setelah segulung waktu mereka hanya berdiam diri, “apa yang harus kita lakukan?”

Krist menoleh melalui bahu dan melihat, di atas sofa, Gun memeluk Singto erat-erat, seolah hendak menyatukan rusuk mereka bersama. Semenjak mengumumkan dia putus dari Off, kemudian mencium Tay seolah hendak menyedot nyawanya, lelaki itu baru bisa berhenti mengamuk setelah terjun ke dekapan Singto. Ketimbang cemburu, Krist lebih merasa kesal karena Gun menguasai semua orang dan dimaafkan untuk itu.

“Kita suruh pulang saja,” ujat Krist ketus. “Seenaknya saja mengganggu kegiatan klub. Kalau memang ada masalah dengan Kak Off, mestinya dia menyelesaikannya sendiri.”

“Dia melukaiku,” tukas Gun, menatap Krist tajam dari balik pundak Singto tempatnya menguburkan separuh wajah. “Off. Dia meninggalkanku setelah menyakitiku. Sepatutnya kalian semua tahu kebusukan orang yang kalian puja-puja itu.”

“Sejak awal cuma _kau_ yang memujanya, cebol.”

Gun menegakkan kepala, matanya memicing. “Kau mencoba berkata Off tidak pantas dipuja?”

“Coba kau diam dulu, omonganmu semakin melantur.” Krist melempari dahi Gun dengan kertas pembungkus sedotan yang dipungut dari meja pantri dan dipilin-dipilinnya sejak Gun duduk di pangkuan Singto. Gun mendengus dan kembali mendesakkan wajah di ketiak si kakak kelas, yang kemudian mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalanya.

“Sebenarnya ada masalah apa?” tanya Singto lembut, tapi Gun memilih tetap bungkam. “Kalaupun kami tidak bisa membantu, menceritakan apa yang terjadi akan membuatmu merasa lebih ringan.”

Krist mengesah keras. Dengan langkah menandak-nandak dia menghampiri sofa dan duduk di kursi yang biasa ditempati Off. Dia menatap punggung Gun penuh permusuhan. “Kalau kau tidak mau cerita, pulang sana. Enak sekali datang-datang langsung minta peluk.”

Sedari tadi Gun beringsut-ingsut gusar, tapi sekarang dia sepenuhnya bergeming, otot-ototnya tegang oleh cerita yang sudah ada di ujung lidah. Ketiga pasang mata segera tertuju padanya, termasuk Tay yang menyelinap duduk di samping Krist. Detik-detik penuh penantian berlalu, kemudian, mendadak, Gun menyentakkan badannya ke belakang.

“Dia tidak membalas pesanku.”

“Hah?” Krist tidak tahu itu suaranya atau milik Tay, atau mereka berdua berbarengan. Singto menatap mata Gun lekat-lekat, ekspresinya tetap tenang.

“Sudah berapa lama?”

“Dua puluh jam, sekarang dua satu.”

“Kau gila!” sembur Krist sambil melonjak berdiri, tidak bisa tidak. Semua ini begitu konyol. “Hanya karena dia tidak membalas pesanmu, kau memutuskan secara sepihak kalau hubungan kalian berakhir?”

Gun menghela napas dan merangkak dari pangkuan Singto agar bisa duduk di sebelahnya. “Begini,” katanya, suaranya yang datar justru menyindir habis-habisan teriakan Krist. “Bisa tidak, kau dengarkan ceritanya sampai selesai sebelum berkomentar?”

Tay meraih pergelangan tangan Krist, memintanya kembali duduk. Krist menyentakkan lengannya sebelum mengempaskan pantat ke kursi.

“Sebelum itu dia sudah bertingkah aneh,” lanjut Gun setengah menggumam. “Jawabannya jadi semakin singkat, tidak pernah mengirimiku pesan lebih dulu, padahal sebelumnya dia yang paling bersemangat mengajakku mengobrol. Semula kukira dia hanya lelah atau sibuk, tapi kemudian keanehan itu berlanjut sampai seminggu. Aku yakin sesuatu pasti terjadi, jadi aku menanyainya ....”

Tidak ada yang berbicara sesudah kalimat berujung menggantung tersebut, tetapi semua orang telah membuat asumsi sendiri-sendiri, bersiap membuktikan ketepatan dugaan mereka. Mereka terdiam, setengah menahan napas menunggu pucuk dari cerita tersebut, hingga Gun mendadak menyurukkan kedua tangan ke wajah dan mengerang keras-keras.

“Dia bilang dia tidak apa-apa!” seru Gun sambil melontarkan tangan ke udara. Sorot mata nanarnya diedarkan ke semua orang. “Bisakah kau percaya? Sudah jelas ada apa-apa, tetapi dia masih punya keberanian untuk berkata seperti itu. Menurutmu aku tidak tersinggung mendengarnya? Bisakah kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku, dianggap sebagai orang asing ketika seharusnya aku adalah pacarnya?”

Perlahan-lahan Tay menyandarkan punggung. Krist hanya bisa tercengang. Bahkan air muka Singto mulai berubah.

“Dia yang bilang kalau kami berdua harus bersikap transparan, membicarakan apa pun yang mengganjal mengenai satu sama lain—tapi dia sendiri yang menghilang!” Gun semakin berapi-api; dia berdiri dan mulai mondar-mandir. “Transparan? Tahi anjing. Dia itu hipokrit, tidak mau didengarkan, menganggapku tidak berguna. Menyebalkan sekali. Aku bilang, aku akan putus dengannya kalau dia masih bertingkah aneh, dan dia tidak menjawab, jadi di sinilah aku!”

“Er, Gun ….” panggil Tay bimbang. “Kau yakin yang kau rasakan itu bukan kekhawatiran? Sepertinya kau hanya panik sesuatu terjadi pada Off.”

Gun berhenti berjalan, kakinya mengentak karpet. “Memangnya kenapa? Tentu saja aku panik sesuatu terjadi padanya.”

“Itu bukan alasan kau bisa putus dengannya, Gun,” sambung Singto. “Kalau kau yakin sesuatu terjadi padanya, tetapi dia tidak mau bicara, yang bisa kau lakukan adalah menunggunya membuka hati. Lari tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.”

“Siapa yang lari, aku atau dia?” pungkas Gun sambil berkacak pinggang. “Dan kenapa aku harus menunggu? Aku menawarkan bantuan, dia menolak. Lalu apa? Aku harus duduk diam seperti setangkai bunga liar sampai dia menyadari keberadaanku?”

“Kalau kau memang mencintainya ….”

“Aku mencintainya, Krist, percayalah. Tetapi misalkan dia tidak mau kucintai, berarti urusan kami sudah selesai. Kenapa aku harus bertahan? Ini tidak masuk akal.”

Tanpa sadar Krist menelan ludah. Gun sangat bodoh, bodohnya keterlaluan, sampai-sampai dia takut padanya.

Tay dan Singto bertukar pandang, melakukan diskusi tanpa suara, lalu Tay memajukan badan. “Hei, Gun,” katanya, nadanya lembut, seolah sedang membujuk anak tantrum (itu bukan permisalan, pikir Krist, baru sadar). “Aku tahu kau pasti gusar sekali, tapi tenanglah dulu, ya? Sekarang Off sedang sibuk, tapi dia pasti bisa memberikan penjelasan nanti.”

Gun memelototi Tay. “Dan kenapa aku yang harus paham ketika dia yang meninggalkanku?”

“Mungkin dia tidak meninggalkanmu, Gun,” kata Singto. “Mungkin dia bahkan tidak sadar pegangannya padamu telah terlepas. Fokusnya sedang ada di tempat lain. Coba pikirkan andaikan Off benar-benar sibuk sampai tak sempat mengecek _chatroom_ kalian, siapa yang nantinya paling menyesal jika kalian sungguhan putus?”

Untuk pertama kali sejak masuk, Gun tampak melunak. Perlahan-lahan kedua tangannya diturunkan dari pinggang, pundaknya memerosot. Dia menghela napas panjang dan dengan gontai kembali duduk di samping Singto.

“Kalian harus membicarakan ini baik-baik.” Singto menepuk-nepuk tempurung lutut Gun. “Tenanglah dulu, oke?”

Krist melihat sekelebat kesedihan dan kekecewaan mendalam di raut muka Gun sebelum lelaki itu mengangguk dan menggosokkan wajah ke pundak Singto.

* * *

Meski mereka sudah meninggalkan ruang klub, pikiran Krist tetap tertinggal di sana beserta semua percakapan yang didengarnya. Sudah lama dia mengamini bahwa Gun adalah orang yang keras kepala, egois bahkan, tetapi insiden sore tadi sedikit-banyak menggeser sudut pandangnya.

Gun adalah orang yang tolol.

“Tidak suka?” Celetukan Singto membuyarkan lamunan Krist. Serta-merta ruang klub yang remang menjelma menjadi kakak kelasnya yang sedang menyeka bibir menggunakan tisu di seberang meja. “Yah, aku memang mengajakmu ke sini tanpa menanyai pendapatmu terlebih dulu ….”

“Enak, kok, Kak,” cetus Krist dan bergegas meraih sendok melamin yang sudah lama dianggurkan di tepi mangkuk sup daging, tetapi kemudian gerakannya terhenti. “Bagaimana pendapat Kak Sing?”

“Mengenai apa?” tanya Singto dengan kedua alis terangkat, tetapi setelah sedetik mengamati ekspresi Krist, dia lekas paham. “Menurutku Gun hanya kebingungan. Dia tidak terbiasa berada di posisi menunggu. Aku yakin dia akan segera menarik opininya setelah Off muncul dan memberi penjelasan.” Lantas Singto terdiam sebentar. “Mari berharap Off punya penjelasan bagus.”

Krist mencemplungkan kembali sendoknya ke mangkuk dan memundurkan badan, merasa perlu memandang Singto secara keseluruhan. “Kenapa kalian berdua sangat memaklumi sikap Gun? Dia tantrum, bersikap konyol, dan tak seorang pun menegurnya.”

“Oh? Kau juga ada di sana, Krist. Aku dan Tay sudah berusaha mengingatkannya, bukan begitu? Kami _mencoba_ menegurnya.” Singto tertawa halus. “Tetapi seseorang hanya akan mendengar apa yang ingin mereka dengar. Semoga saja Gun bakal memikirkannya jika sudah lebih tenang.”

Mungkin benar demikian, segala sesuatu hanya akan dicerna berdasarkan sudut pandang yang dimiliki seseorang. Bagi Krist, apa yang telah dilakukan Gun lebih dari sekadar geram terhadap pacar. Lelaki itu tidak tahu caranya bersyukur dengan mengabaikan hal terpenting dari hidupnya belakangan: cinta yang berbalas.

Sungguh, mendapati orang yang kau cintai balas mencintaimu merupakan keajaiban terbesar yang bisa diminta seseorang. Tidak ada yang lebih baik ketimbang tangan yang menggenggam milikmu saat kau mengulurkannya dan suara yang menjawabmu saat kau memanggilnya.

Dan Gun siap membuang segalanya hanya karena pesannya tidak dijawab? Karena Off bersikap dingin? Berani sekali dia melakukan itu, padahal Krist rela melakukan segalanya agar dering perasaannya ikut menggetarkan hati orang yang dicintainya.

“Kau tampaknya marah,” tuding Singto, yang rupanya memperhatikan gerak-geriknya beberapa menit terakhir. Krist menghela napas dan menggeleng pelan.

“Hanya menyayangkan sikap Gun. Andai saja dia mau introspeksi diri sedikit.”

“Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi di balik pintu yang tertutup, Krist. Dinamika hubungan orang itu bukan sesuatu yang dapat dipahami dengan sepintas pandang.”

“Tetapi Kak Singto juga merasa Gun kekanakan,” balas Krist, tersenyum sedikit. Singto tertawa sambil mengangkat bahu.

“Adilnya, menyerbu masuk dan mencium seseorang bukanlah sesuatu yang bakal dilakukan kebanyakan orang.”

Krist ikut tertawa, kemudian melanjutkan makan malamnya yang sempat tertunda. Tidak sampai tiga puluh menit kemudian, mereka telah berdiri di luar kedai makan, Singto pamit hendak pergi duluan karena harus menemui seorang teman. Krist mengiakan, tapi tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari punggung lelaki yang semakin lama semakin ditelan kegelapan itu.

Gun benar-benar tidak tahu dia sudah menggenggam kebahagiaan.

Memutar tumit, Krist mulai melangkah ke arah yang berlawanan dari Singto. Dia mengingat malam ketika Gun menemuinya bersama Singto dan memaksanya menyelesaikan ketegangan yang ada di antara mereka. Meski hubungan amfibi yang mereka jalani sekarang tidak bisa disebut penyelesaian, status _quo_ ini cukup nyaman bagi mereka. Gun merengut tidak suka saat mendengarnya, tetapi tidak pernah membahas lagi.

Dia mulai berpikir mungkinkah, bagi Gun, segalanya harus segera diselesaikan. Mungkinkah segala penolakan harus berujung putus. Mungkinkah sedikit penantian hanya membuang-buang waktu. Mungkinkah menekuk lutut dan mengangguk adalah pertanda kekalahan absolut ….

Langkah Krist terhenti, matanya mengerjap. Tanpa disadarinya, dia telah masuk kembali ke kampus melalui gerbang belakang dan kini berdiri di depan gedung tempat ruang klub mereka berada.

 _Pasti karena si cebol itu_ , rutuk Krist dalam hati sambil menggaruk-garuk kulit kepala dan hendak putar balik lagi ketika melihat satu sosok meluncur keluar dari pintu utama. Itu Gun, tidak sulit mengenalinya.

Krist memperhatikan lelaki itu menuruni undakan, kemudian berhenti di samping tong sampah. Untuk waktu yang lama, dia sekadar berhadapan dengan tong sampah, seakan sedang terlibat perdebatan yang pelik, tapi akhirnya dia mengangkat penutup tong dan mengeluarkan tangan kanan dari saku parka. Sesuatu dijatuhkan dari tangan kanannya; terdengar bunyi melesak yang mantap di antara tumpukan daun kering di dalamnya. Lalu Gun berbalik dan berjalan cepat memasuki gedung.

Terlibat dalam urusan orang bukanlah favorit Krist, apalagi yang melibatkan tempat sampah, tetapi rasa penasarannya membuncah terlalu besar untuk diabaikan. Dia berlari-lari kecil menghampiri tong sampah, membuka penutupnya, lalu tertegun.

Sebuah kotak mungil dengan hiasan pita biru muda tergeletak di sana. ‘Selamat ulang tahun’ tertera di kartu ucapan yang diselipkan di balik ikatan pita, tintanya berkilat-kilat di bawah pencahayaan lampu pelataran.

Gun sedang duduk meringkuk di sofa, kedua siku menumpu paha, ketika Krist menghambur masuk sepuluh detik kemudian. “Oi,” kata Krist, dengan asal-asalan menutup pintu di belakangnya dan berjalan cepat ke sofa. Gun mendongak dari ponselnya, lalu membeliak melihat kotak yang diacungkan Krist.

“Bisa-bisanya kau—”

“Jelaskan apa ini,” potong Krist, mundur selangkah saat Gun bangkit untuk merebutnya lagi. “Apa kau sungguhan membenci Kak Off?”

“Sudah kubilang, aku mencintainya. Kembalikan sekarang juga.”

Krist tidak menggubris. “Lalu kenapa kau membuangnya? Walaupun kau marah, hadiah dari orang yang kau cintai itu tidak pantas diperlakukan begini.”

“Terserah padaku mau diapakan, itu bukan urusanmu.”

“Gun, kau benar-benar”—Krist menghela napas tajam—“kau tidak tahu terima kasih, bukan begitu?”

“Kau bicara apa, sih? Itu dari _ku_ , untuk Kak Off.”

Krist mengerjap. “Hah?”

Gun sudah berhenti mencoba merebut, kedua tangannya melesak ke dalam parka, matanya memandang Krist kosong. “Ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.”

Cepat-cepat Krist mencabut kartu dari balik pita, dan wajahnya meremang mendapati tulisan ‘Teruntuk Kak Off’ yang berada di bagian atas kartu.

“Lalu kenapa ….” Kata-kata yang dia cari tak kunjung muncul, yang ada hanya rasa malu dan bingung. “Semua ini—bagaimana ….” Dia menggertakkan rahang dan mendesakkan kotak itu ke dada Gun. “Jangan bertingkah ambigu, makanya. Lagi pula, kenapa kau membuang hadiah yang belum kau berikan? Dasar aneh. Payah.”

“Terserah apa katamu, aku tidak peduli,” gumam Gun sambil menimang kotak tersebut di satu telapak tangan. “Toh ini juga tidak akan kuberikan pada Kak Off. Kau mau membawanya pulang? Lumayan, Jo Malone, lengkap dengan kotak kado dan surat pendek penuh cinta.”

Uluran kotak itu tentu saja tidak disambut oleh Krist. Dia menatap mata Gun, mencoba menemukan makna di balik keengganan dan kefrustrasian samar tersebut. “Sebenarnya apa masalahmu?”

“Ada banyak, mau diurutkan berdasarkan alfabet atau tingkat keparahan?” tanya Gun balik dengan nada sarkastik. Dia mengantongi kembali kotaknya di parka dan berpindah duduk ke sofa. Krist mengikutinya tanpa melepaskan pandangan.

“Jangan bilang,” katanya, menyebabkan Gun berjengit dan dia tahu dirinya benar, tetapi tetap saja dia lanjutkan, “kau uring-uringan sepanjang hari karena tidak bisa menyerahkan hadiah ulang tahun.”

Keheningan membengkak dengan cepat, tidak nyaman. Gun memeluk kedua lututnya dan akhirnya bergumam, “Salah satunya.”

“Kau bodoh. Bukan salah Kak Off kalian tidak bisa bertemu.”

“Yah, kau pikir aku adalah _kau_ yang bakal merajuk hanya karena hadiah?” Gun menggeleng-geleng. “Sudah kubilang, ini gara-gara dia tidak mau mengaku kalau ada masalah.”

“Dan Kak Off pantas dihukum karena ini? Karena dia memutuskan tutup mulut?”

Gun terdiam lama, setiap detiknya mengizinkan Krist melihat kesedihannya yang berkembang semakin besar; mentah dan nyata.

“Kalau dia menganggapku tidak cukup untuk mendengarkan masalahnya, lebih baik kami berpisah. Apa gunanya pacaran kalau tidak bisa jadi pendukung emosional?”

Tangan Gun merogoh ke saku parka, mengacungkan kotak itu di depan wajahnya yang memberengut. “Apa gunanya parfum ini? Tidak akan bisa membantu Kak Off menyelesaikan masalah.” Dia melemparkannya dengan kasar ke meja kopi, lantas menenggelamkan wajah ke lipatan lengan. “Tetapi aku juga tidak tahu apa yang bisa membantunya. Dasar tolol.”

Krist memperhatikan telinga Gun yang merah padam, kemudian pundaknya yang naik dan turun dengan cepat. Setelah kontemplasi panjang (meski tidak sepanjang yang dia kehendaki), dia mengulurkan tangan dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Gun. Kesedihan Gun menyengat kulit telapak tangannya, menjadi gaya magnet bagi Krist untuk merangkulnya erat-erat.

“Aku tidak sedang mencari simpati.”

“Walaupun kau meminta, aku juga tidak akan memberi,” sahut Krist, lantas memejamkan mata. Ini lebih seperti permintaan maaf, tetapi dia tidak akan mengucapkannya. “Rasanya menakutkan, ya?”

“Dipeluk olehmu? Sangat.”

“Setan.”

Gun mendengus kecil, lalu memindah bobot kepalanya ke pundak Krist. “Lebih dari yang ingin kuakui. Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan padanya. Sial, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang salah dengannya, denganku, dengan kami. Dia adalah setitik sinar yang selalu membimbingku, tapi mendadak dia berubah menjadi titik buta. Aku merasa bodoh karena harus terus-menerus bertanya, lalu merasa tidak berguna saat dia berkata semua baik-baik saja.”

“Apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa,” Krist memberi jeda, menimbang lagi, “mungkin Kak Off merasakan hal yang sama denganmu?”

Sedetik, dua detik, kemudian Gun bergumam, “Mustahil.” Krist tidak mendebatnya; memang sulit membayangkan seorang Off Jumpol merasakan kemelut batin.

“Semisal,” ujar Gun lagi. “Misalkan dia memang merasa aku bukan lawan bicara yang sepadan untuknya, tentu saja aku harus membiarkannya pergi, Krist. Ada tujuh milyar manusia di muka bumi; seseorang pasti bisa lebih mudah memahaminya daripada aku.”

Inferioritas Gun merekah begitu saja tanpa aba-aba, membuat Krist terkejut. Dia hampir melepaskan diri, tetapi Gun semakin mendesakkan kepala ke pundaknya, mencegahnya pergi.

“Ini tidak sepertimu, Gun. Kau tidak pernah rendah diri begini.”

“Aku tahu, tapi memangnya tidak boleh?” Gun mendesah panjang, sepertinya untuk pertama kali hari ini. Caranya menyandar ke pundak Krist tidak lagi menantang, melainkan karena dia sudah kalah. “Yang kurasakan ini sungguhan, dan aku tidak bisa mengenyahkannya, sekalipun aku tahu kedengarannya konyol.”

Bagaikan sinar yang bergerak mengitari suatu objek, sekali lagi Krist mengubah sudut pandangnya terhadap Gun. Kini dia berdiri di satu titik yang sudah teramat familier buatnya, dengan semua skenario ‘bagaimana jika’ dan kekhawatiran yang seakan tidak ada habisnya. Hanya saja, bayangan yang jatuh di bawah kaki Gun jauh berbeda dari miliknya.

“Kau tidak mau kehilangan dia, bukan begitu?” Gun mendongak mendengar pertanyaan retorisnya, tetapi Krist sengaja mengarahkan tatapan ke televisi di ujung ruangan. “Karena kau merasa apa pun lebih baik daripada melihatnya terluka karenamu. Kau hanya ingin melihatnya tersenyum, bagaimana pun caranya. Bahkan meski itu berarti kau harus mundur selangkah.”

Krist mencondongkan badan ke depan dan mengambil kotak yang sempat dicampakkan Gun. Setelah memperbaiki posisi pita serta kartu ucapan yang miring, dia menyodorkannya kembali pada sang empunya.

“Tapi sekarang kau punya hak, Gun. Untuk mengingatkannya bahwa kalian memiliki satu sama lain. Untuk memarahinya karena tidak mau bergantung padamu. Kau dan dia berada di posisi yang sejajar. Kalau memang tidak ingin kehilangan, jangan lepaskan. Bicaralah padanya, sungguh.”

Gun menerima kotak itu, keraguan sempat melintasi wajahnya, tetapi buku-buku jemarinya lantas memutih sebab mencengkeram kotak begitu erat. Menarik napas pelan, dia mengangkat pandangannya ke wajah Krist. “Aku bodoh sekali, bukan begitu?”

“Jangan berkecil hati, kau tidak pernah pintar.”

Secara mengejutkan, Gun justru tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia memeluk Krist, erat dan cepat. “Terima kasih.”

Krist tertegun, bahkan setelah Gun memundurkan badannya lagi. “Kau akan menemuinya?”

“Kalau dia mau menemuiku, kenapa tidak? Lagi pula, kau benar. Yang harus kumarahi adalah Kak Off. Aku ingin mengomelinya.” Gun mendesah keras saat beranjak berdiri, tampak enggan dengan skenario tersebut. “Doakan saja aku tidak mengacaukan semuanya.”

“Setidaknya kau bisa jadi anggota klub lagi kalau kalian putus.”

“Bajingan,” Gun setengah mendengus-setengah tertawa. Dia membuka pintu, lalu menoleh lagi. “Omong-omong, kenapa kau ada di sini? Kupikir kau sedang makan bersama Kak Singto tadi.”

“Itu bukan urusanmu.” Krist mengibaskan sebelah pergelangan tangan. “Sana, pergilah sebelum pacar menjadi mantan.”

Gun meleletkan lidah kemudian berjalan pergi. Krist menanti sampai decit sepatu kets Gun menghilang, sebelum menyandarkan dagu di punggung sofa. Hubungannya sendiri tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana dengan menemani Gun, tetapi ketika memejamkan mata begini, dia merasa sedikit lebih baik.

* * *

Gun setengah berlari menuruni undakan teras gedung. Jantungnya berdentum keras, oleh kecemasan dan gelembung-gelembung yang senantiasa memenuhi dadanya tiap kali mengingat Off. Jika memang benar Off masih mengerjakan tugas sampai tengah malam, dia masih punya waktu untuk menyusul dan membatalkan semua kebodohan yang sudah dilontarkannya.

Tentu saja dengan asumsi Off tidak marah lebih dulu. Semoga saja tidak.

“Gun.”

Langkahnya terhenti, begitu pula dengan degup jantungnya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Off tengah tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya.

“Kak—”

Off telah memeluknya erat-erat sebelum Gun menyelesaikan perkataannya. Begitu erat, sampai-sampai dia bisa merasakan denyut jantung yang cepat menumbuk dadanya serta rengkus napas yang menggemuruh di telinganya. Seluruh eksistensi Off teradiasi sampai ke inti hatinya, membuatnya ikut tergetar.

“Jangan meninggalkanku,” bisik Off. “Walaupun kau sangat benci mendengar ini, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, Gun. Aku tahu semua ini kesalahanku karena sudah mengabaikanmu. Sungguh. Aku tidak punya alasan lagi. Memang aku yang salah.”

Perlahan-lahan kulit Gun seakan melumer dan melekat sepenuhnya ke bagian depan kemeja Off. Dia memejamkan mata, kedua tangannya memegangi pinggang lelaki yang lebih tua. Kehangatan menelusup masuk, menenangkan ujung-ujung sarafnya yang baru dia ketahui tidak pernah berhenti mendengung sejak pagi.

“Kau tidak tahu aku sangat tersiksa belakangan ini, bukan begitu?”

“Maafkan aku.”

“Seharusnya aku memarahi Kak Off, bukan begitu?”

“Ya, benar. Aku perlu mendapatkannya. Kau tidak sepantasnya dibiarkan begitu saja.”

Gun mengembuskan napas pelan dan membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam di pundak Off yang bidang. “Tetapi aku tidak ingin melakukannya, pun aku tak lagi tersiksa. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, sekarang maupun nanti.”

“Oh, Gun.” Tangan Off sedikit gemetar saat membelai rambut di bagian belakang kepala Gun, sejurus dia menanamkan kecupan di ubun-ubunnya, berulang kali. “Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, ya?”

“Mm.”

“Jangan minta putus dulu, oke?”

Gun melepaskan diri dan menatap kedua mata Off lekat-lekat, mendapati ada lingkaran hitam yang menggelayuti kelopak bawahnya. “Walaupun aku tidak bisa membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu?”

Off mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Aku benci kau bilang kau tidak apa-apa, ketika aku tahu pasti telah terjadi apa-apa.” Gun benar-benar ingin lari sekarang; dia sangat membenci perasaan tidak berdaya dan harus memohon begini. “Aku tidak berguna untukmu kalau kau selalu menghindari pertanyaanku.”

“Itukah yang membuatmu kesal?” Off meraih kedua tangan Gun dari pinggangnya dan menggenggamnya erat. Gun memalingkan muka.

“Aku mungkin orang terakhir yang bisa memberikan nasihat bagus, tapi aku selalu bisa membawakan _smoothie_ ke tempatmu atau mengirim video lucu atau memberi tebakan atau apalah ....” Gun menggigiti bibir, merasa sangat payah, dan memberanikan diri melirik ke arah Off. Serta-merta wajahnya mendidih mendapati lelaki itu sedang tersenyum lebar; refleks dia menyentakkan kedua tangannya.

“Kenapa kau tertawa?!”

Off mengusap wajah menggunakan tangan, tetapi seringainya justru berubah menjadi kekeh kecil. Lalu kekeh itu berkembang lagi, menjadi gelak tawa.

“Aku tidak tahu ini gara-gara efek tidak tidur selama dua puluh empat jam terakhir atau bagaimana, tapi kau benar-benar menggemaskan. Seribu kali lipat daripada yang biasanya.” Off menyeka sudut matanya dan menatap Gun lembut, _bahagia_. “Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku, Gun. Aku akan menerima segala perhatianmu, bagaimana pun bentuknya.”

Gun mengerutkan hidung, mati-matian berusaha tidak ikut tersenyum. “Gombal.”

“Aku serius. Kemarilah,” bujuk Off sembari membentangkan kedua lengan ke samping. Gun tidak perlu perintah kedua untuk kembali melesak ke pelukannya. “Aku bodoh sekali karena sudah mencoba bersikap kuat ketika ada pacarku yang siap mendukungku kapan saja. Maafkan aku.”

Gun mencubit punggung Off kesal, tapi ikut tersenyum saat Off mengaduh sambil tertawa. Mereka berpelukan semakin erat, karena mereka ingin dan mereka bisa.

Gun teringat kata-kata Krist, bahwa mereka telah berdiri di posisi yang sama. Mungkin memang benar, dan tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada ini.

“Sebentar, sebentar, Gun.” Off meraih kedua pundak Gun, kemudian memundurkannya. Keningnya berkerut. “Dari tadi ada yang mengganjal. Kau sedang mengantongi apa?”

“Oh, benar! Aku hampir lupa.” Gun bergegas merogoh saku parkanya dan mengacungkan kotak kadonya. “Ini hadiah ulang tahun untuk Kak Off. Untung saja belum kelewatan.”

Off mengangkat kedua alis, raut mukanya dipenuhi kebingungan saat Gun meraih sebelah tangannya dan meletakkan kotak itu di sana. “Ulang tahun ...?”

“Ih, jangan pura-pura tidak tahu begitu. Aku sudah hampir menyerah memberikan ini padamu, kau tahu.” Gun mengguncangkan pergelangan tangan Off ketika yang bersangkutan hanya bergeming. “Ayo cepat dibuka, sebelum tanggalnya lewat.”

Jantung Gun kembali berdentam-dentam saat Off menggeser kartu ucapan dari balik pita, membacanya sejenak. Sejurus kemudian, Off menyemburkan tawa. Sebelum Gun sempat bertanya, Off telah mengecup keningnya; Gun bisa merasakan lelaki itu tersenyum.

“Ulang tahunku sudah lama lewat, tetapi terima kasih.”

“Hah?”

“Tidak apa-apa, aku memang tidak pernah memberitahumu.” Off terkekeh.

“Mustahil! Aku ingat betul, kok, ulang tahun Kak Off kan tanggal ....” Lalu sepotong informasi menyelinap masuk ke benak Gun, membuatnya terperanjat. “Dua puluh Januari. Bangsat, yang ulang tahun tanggal tiga puluh itu New.”

Off tergelak-gelak, dia berusaha menjangkau Gun, tetapi lelaki itu sudah berbalik dan berjalan cepat menjauhinya. “Gun, sungguh! Ini tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih banyak!” serunya.

Gun memutar tumit. “Jangan dibahas lagi, aku malu!”

“Aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi. Janji. Ayolah,sini, akan kuberi pelukan.”

Mengesah keras, Gun kembali berjalan menghampiri Off. “Bahkan hal semacam ini aku tidak becus. Payah sekali.”

“Itu tidak penting. Masih ada tahun depan,” kata Off sambil mendekap Gun, menghidu puncak kepalanya dalam-dalam. “Dan tahun depan dan tahun depannya lagi. Aku tidak terlalu khawatir.”

Gun tersenyum dan memejamkan mata, menikmati kehangatan serta kebersamaan yang baru dia sadari sangat dia rindukan.


End file.
